Powerpuff Girls Z: Powerpuff Generations
Powerpuff Girls Z: New Generations ''' (also known as '''They're back! Powerpuff Girls Z in Japan) is a spin-off of the Powerpuff Girls Z anime. Summary The Powerpuff Girls Z are back, and this time, they've got new allies: The redeemed Rowdyruff Boys Z. Characters Powerpuff Girls Z *'Momoko Akatsusumi/Lauren Leighton' - The leader of the group. Her alter-ego is Hyper Blossom and her theme color is . Blossom's weapon is a Yo-yo. *'Miyako Gotokuji/Nicole Henderson' - She is slightly ditzy, but often acts as the mediator in many situations and tries to calm her teammates down when in such situations. Her alter-ego is Rolling Bubbles and her theme color is . Bubbles's weapon is a Bubble Wand. *'Kaoru Matsubara/Coleman Palmer' - She is a tomboy and is the most easily enraged of the group. Her alter-ego is Powered Buttercup and her theme color is . Buttercup's weapon is a Megatron Hammer. *'Akasuki Sudo/Emily Lewis' - She is very kindhearted and innocent. Despite this, she is often mischievous, vain, naive, and impetuous. However, she remains positive and well-meaning in times of crisis, especially if she is responsible. Her alter-ego is Bouncing Bunny and her theme color is . Bunny's weapon is a Frisbee. *'Yuna Hishikawa/Rose Holt' - She is very wise and kind-hearted. Her alter-ego is Proud Bell and her theme color is . Bell's weapon is a Bell Tambourine. *'Etsuko Maki/Mirabelle Evans' - She is cheerful and sweet, and sometimes a bit shy. Her alter-ego is Confident Bloom and her theme color is . Bloom's weapon is a pair of Castanets. Rowdyruff Boys Z *'Shouta Tanaka/Bridge Watterson' - He's the self-proclaimed leader of the Rowdyruff Boys. His alter-ego is Hard Brick and his theme color is . Brick's weapon is a Boomerang. *'Hideki Kimura/Matthew Keller' - He is naive and easily distracted. His alter-ego is Explosive Boomer and his theme color is . Boomer's weapon is a Baseball Bat. *'Aki Ikeda/Clay Northwood' - He is the toughest member of the group. His alter-ego is Strong Butch and his theme color is . Butch's weapon is a Mega-Loud Flute. *'Masaru Fujimoto/John Terrell' - His alter-ego is Wild Bull and his theme color is . Bull's weapon is a pair of Super-Punch Gloves. *'Nobu Moto/Phillip Edwards' - His alter-ego is Atomic Blitz and his theme color is . Blitz's weapon is a pair of Daggers. *'Haruka Kita/Ivan Howard' - His alter-ego is Roaring Blaze and his theme color is . Blaze's weapon is a Ribbon Rod. Other Characters *'Professor Drake Utonium' - A scientist employed by the mayor. He is a kind father to his son and father figure to the girls. *'Ken Utonium' - The professor's son. The Powerpuff Girls act like older sisters towards Ken. *'Poochi' - Ken's talking robotic pet dog who can summon the girls and the boys and trigger their transformations. He can sniff out Chemical Z activity, but the scent can be masked. *'The Mayor of New Townsville' - The dim witted mayor of New Townsville. *'Ms. Sara Bellum' - The attractive assistant to the mayor who does most of his work. *'Ms. Natalie Keane' - The kind and patient teacher to the girls. *'Robin Snyder' - A closest friend of the Powerpuff Girls. *'Mike Believe' - A closest and a shy friend of the Rowdyruff Boys. Villains *Mojo Jojo *HIM Episodes Specials Movies Voice Cast Japanese Cast English Cast Trivia Gallery Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Anime Category:Tokusatsu Category:Magical Girls Category:Toei Category:Toei Company Category:Toei Animation Category:Toei Cinematic Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:Spin-off Category:Spin-Offs